


IKEA Magic

by Theincaprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	IKEA Magic

When you got the call to be Tony Stark's assistant, you were over the moon with excitement the thought of meeting all the Avengers made you fangirl, but your joy was short lived when you arrived and saw Happy standing there, after the tour he gave you papers, blueprints, maps and the most important thing Tony's favourtie coffee order from Starbucks, running to keep up with Happy, he stopped and pointed behind you "that is your office, and your work starts now" Happy said as he turned and walked down the hall, turning around you saw your office it was no bigger than a broom cupboard, exhaling you stepped in and started your new job. 

Months had passed since your first day and you had already got your own routine getting up an hour early to get to Starbucks on time for the coffee run, your list had grown with all the Avengers, but you knew their orders and making friends with the baristas the orders were done before you entered the shop, every morning you would open the door to your name being called and you collected the coffee and paid leaving the others in line wondering how you always got your order first. 

....

Holding the coffee in both hands you ran across the road and down the street till you entered Avengers tower, handing Happy and Peter their coffee as they left for the school run, winking at Peter making the poor boy blush to your amusement, calling the elevator down you waited to the doors opened and stepped in going from level to level handing out the coffees until you were only holding your own as you stepped into your office and loaded up the computer. 

Doing your daily check of emails for everyone you saw one addressed to you, opening it you read it over it was from Tony he had a delivery of some furniture and he asked if you could build it for him, send a quick email back you told him you would, finishing your other tasks and coffee you rose to your feet and walked to the living room and saw the massive furniture boxes making your mouth drop open, this would take up most of your day. 

....  
Opening all the boxes you saw it was the full living room range from IKEA, deciding on building the smallest items first you sat on the floor and started to try and build the desk, pulling the instructions out you saw there was no English, turning the page over you saw some pictures so you tried to follow along with them, stepping back you looked at the desk and it didn't even look like the photo, stamping your feet out of frustration the vibration of it made the desk fall apart letting out an exhale you walked to the bar in the room in a small huff, grabbing a glass you poured yourself some water and took a long drink, before leaning your head on the bar.

Hearing footsteps you looked up and saw Thor, thinking on your feet you called out to him. 

"Thor! Do you have a moment I need help with building some furniture" You called out. 

"I'm a bit busy now Lady (Y/n)" Thor called back as he walked right past the room.

Pulling out your phone you texted everyone apart from Happy, Tony and Peter, asking for help and getting the same response they were all busy banging your head on the bar you heard a clearing of a throat letting out a exhale you stopped and looked up to see the owner of the sound, your eyes landed on Loki.

Tucking some of your hair behind your ear you wet your lips and asked "Loki, what can I help you with?" 

Watching him look between the furniture and you, you saw his smirk slowly appear on his lips making you roll your eyes "Nothing Lady (y/n), I'm just here to read my book" He said as he walked over to one of the sofas and sat himself down, opening his book and started to read. 

Rolling your eyes again, you poured yourself another drink and returned to the desk pulling out your phone you opened your youtube app and watched someone else build the desk as you slowly followed along, after 45 minutes the desk was fully built and you moved it into position, hearing a small clapping you turned to Loki who was smirking at you, rolling your eyes you shock your head at him as you went back to the next delivery and he returned to his book. 

....

You had built the lamps, desk, side cabinet, and Tv stand, it had taken you about 2 hours and you were almost done, you were in the middle of trying to build the bookcase, that was taken forever to do. 

Standing you returned to the bar and plugged your phone in to charge it as the battery was almost flat, getting yourself another drink pouring water in the glass you drank it in one and poured yourself another, turning you wiped your forehead as you looked at the mess of the bookcase letting out a huff "oh for god sake Loki, help me" you said feeling tired and frustrated. 

Turning Loki smirked at you "and why would I do that, when you have done such a wonderful job already?" Loki said with a teasing tone. 

"Because I have other things to do then build furniture, and you have sat there for the past 2 hours reading the same page over and over again" you said stamping your foot on the ground. 

"I have not" Loki argued back. 

Walking over to the instructions you picked them up and walked over to Loki, slamming it on his chest "a woman knows when a man is staring at her, now you are a Norse god read the damn instructions" you barked at him as you turned back to the bookcase. 

"You are aware this IKEA is Swedish" Loki said making you turn to face him and saw the confusion on his face. 

"Yes I am, why?" You asked matching his confused face. 

"Like you said Lady (Y/n), I'm a Norse god I can't read this" Loki muttered. 

Dropping your mouth you stood there staring at Loki, trying to think of something to say back to him, shaking his head Loki stood and handed you the instructions back pointing his hand towards the bookcase pieces he used his magic and built it in under 5 seconds, before turning back to you and smirking. 

Watching Loki use his magic before turning to you, you snapped out of your silence and wet your lips "You could have done that 2 hours ago and saved me all this time" you said narrowing your eyes at Loki. 

Collecting his book from the sofa Loki started to walk out of the room before turning back to you "yes I could have done, but I got the joy of watching a beautiful woman work" Loki said as he sent a wink your way and disappeared out of the door, leaving you standing there in disbelief.


End file.
